Torn Apart By Their Love
by twilight-is-my-drug666
Summary: What Will Happen When Edward's & Jacob's Love For Bella Has Some Dire Consequences?... Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or the characters ect. and this is my first attempt at a fanfic. just warning...


Torn Apart By Their Love.

A Story of how jacob's and edward's love for bella and their competiveness for her had some dire consequences.

"Bella!",Edward bellowed furious at the other end of the cell had caught me out once again sneaking off to met jacob,he just didn't understand my need for my best friend.I estimated it'd be about 10 minutes before Edward rocked up here and from the way he sounded it wasn't going to be pretty."Jake I'm going to start to head off now",I said to Jacob,he looked crushed by those words but immediately got this fierce anger in his eyes and spat out "That reeking bloodsucker is here!".Jake phased and bounded off towards a silver volvo now coming up his driveway.I ran after him as fast as my weak human legs could carry me,I yelled after him but all was pointless.I fell to the ground as I saw Edward emerge from the car,I heard horrible shredding sounds and gasped in horror as I saw Edward and Jacob snarling and growling at each other ripping off each other's flowed down my cheeks as I screamed "Stop it now guys,please",I stumbled to my feet and raced towards thinking I put myself straight in the middle of their fight,immediately I felt teeth ripping at me,I screamed in pain but was unable to move.I smelt rust and salt in the air and knew in that moment that every ounce of blood would escape my body unless they stopped began to spin and go black as the rust and salt smell of my blood became unbearable.I heard Edward and Jacob growls of sorrow as my head hit the ground.

"Edward, Bella's future dissapeared again", Alice whispered. Anger erupted inside me, Bella didn't understand the real dangers of being around werewolves, or the absolute danger of befriending one. I ripped my cell phone out of my pocket and called her, she had the nerve to answer happily and cheerfully until it dawned on her that I was going to cross the treaty line whether it declared war or not. Alice spoke to me in a deadly tone as I raced towards the garage "Edward no you can't, This endangers all of us Edward". I just pushed Alice aside and continued towards the volvo.I ripped the door open and jumped inside,I put the keys in and revved the engine, Emmett thought he'd be smart and hold the garage door closed from the outside but that wouldn't stop me,I drove my volvo straight through that door without a second anger had consumed me completely as I tore off to La Push.I heard the dog's thoughts the second I pulled up the drive,he wanted to fight and I was to consumed by anger to have it any other way.I saw nothing else but that dog when I opened my door and growled,he lunged for me immediately and the fight began.I concentrated everything into that fight and was suddenly shocked when I tasted blood....Bella's blood.I felt thirst aching in the back of my throat and I tried my best to fight it,by then it was to late,my beautiful Bella was on the ground soaked in her own blood. I lent down to hold her sobbing and growling with agony as I did so,the dog did not strike me when I was down,he to knelt by the side of the girl we both loved. I called Carlisle still in tearless sobs,he assured me he'd be there within minutes. Minutes passed and that dog sat there wimpering,how that infuriated me but I was to consumed by guilt to resume our earlier fight. Carlisle pulled up the driveway and gasped in horror as he saw Bella,he ran straight over to examine her body. Bella had very slim chances to live according to Carlisle but he still helped me and that foul dog put her into his car as we raced her off to Fork's hospital. Bella was taken into surgery straight away,she had massive blood loss and cuts all over her body. Bella's blood which was smothered all over me served as a reminder that this was my fault,that thought echoed in my head as the dog started to yell at me. He reminded me that this was all my fault,he began to tremble and I warned him "Not here Jacob Black". He calmed himself and resumed to the mask of sorrow that my face now held. Carlisle came out an hour later and gave us the news, "We did all we could,it's all up to Bella now", he informed us that we could go in to see her under the condition that we would not fight. I agreed to that term in a heartbeat and promised myself that if Bella made it through this I would never endanger her like that again.

Beep,beep,beep. Went Bella's heart monitor,it'd been a year and still no change,she was in a coma. My Bella was in a coma and there was a great chance she'd never come out of it, her hand was cold as I held it in mine. I stroked the front of her hand with my thumb and all of a sudden the heart monitor sped up. "Bella,love can you hear me??" I whispered in a broken voice, there was no response, the heart monitor continued at that fast rate. Fear erupted within me at that second when the heart monitor stopped, "Bella!!", I near screamed horrified as her heart no longer beat. I began to sob tearless sobs by my dead love's bedside,I called for a doctor but they only confirmed what I knew, my Bella would breathe no more. My heart had not beaten for a century at least now but I felt it shatter into a million tiny fragments and an empty feeling creep up where my heart used to be. I tried to speak to Carlisle as he tried to move me from Bella's body but the word's choked me from the inside and I felt myself gasping for air even though it wasn't needed. I held Bella's dead body in my arms as Charlie walked in the room, his face immediately echoed mine,a mask of pain that nobody could ever understand. He raced to Bella's side as I was and began to cry whimpering "Bells,come on you've gotta be okay", at that moment I read his mind, I wanted to scream no Charlie you can't but once again the words choked me. Charlie and I sat by Bella's side for what seemed decades, both consumed by the pain and agony of loosing this beautiful girl who now lay dead all because of me. I smelt the last scent I ever wanted to smell at this moment, I walked away from Bella's side and ran towards the horrible scent. "Jacob Black, Bella is dead all because of us!!", I spat as I raced past that disgusting dog.

I walked in the room to see a sight that shattered my heart into many tiny fragments,Bella laying on her hospital bed,no heart beat,no breathing,nothing.I raced to her side where Charlie sat consumed by the waves of agony that threatened to take me under. I beat my hands gently against Bella's chest in a weak attempt to restart her heart,by some miracle....thud thud thud went her heart. "Bella!!", I screamed, she answered me with a cough as her eyelids fluttered open. "Jake,where's Edward?", she asked me in a weak voice. I looked down at the ground as I muttered "I don't know". Bella's heart began to excelerate,she began to panic. I tried to calm her as did Charlie when he came out of the shock that his girl was alive. Bella would not be calmed until she knew Edward was safe, I wasn't so sure if we could show her that....My mind flashed back to just before when Edward snarled at me in the hospital,his face was a mask of pain and agony that I'd never be able to understand,his eyes were dead,all hope was gone from his face...."No!", I screamed suddenly, Edward wouldn't do that, not to Bella.....but he thought Bella was dead.

Images of my Bella filled my mind and ripped at my insides as I raced from the hospital. The sound of her pain etched itself into my brain and echoed within my ears,I had to escape this,escape what I had done. The second I thought that my phone rang, Alice of course, I answered with a numb "Hello". Alice screamed at me "EDWARD CULLEN DON'T YOU DARE!!", I hung up on her and threw my phone against the nearest brick wall smashing in into many small pieces. I got a few glances by passers by but I didn't care, I started to run with an unhumane speed towards the treaty line. Without a second thought I crossed the treaty line and bellowed "Come and get me dogs!", Sam appeared out of the trees with a deadly look on his face. Sam's eyes met mine and at that moment I knew I'd get what I wanted, A dead smile broke across my face as I waited for Sam to strike and death to claim me. Sam opened his mouth to speak but I snapped "Can you please just get on with it". Sam nodded but whispered "Bella will hate me for this". I jumped back at Sam's words. My Bella,my reason for existence was dead never to blush scarlet,breathe or bleed again. I snarled at Sam for his ignorance and put up no fight as his teeth ripped apart my body,as I felt everything escaping from me I whispered, "Bella I'm sorry".

My eyes flickered open but they did not meet the eyes I wanted to see. Jacob stood over me dumbfounded as I asked where Edward was. I asked several times but got no answer, I began to panic, my mind screamed no,no,no,no Edward was okay, he had to be okay. I sat upright and attempted to get out of the hospital bed but Charlie's and Jacob's hands held me down. Jacob eventually realised why I was in such a panic and without another word he slung me across his back and told me to hold on tight. I held on and my mind raced for another reason that Edward wouldn't be at my bedside, the only other explanation hurt way worse than this one, he didn't want me anymore. The second that thought crossed my mind my hands struggled to hang onto Jacob and a pit of despair threatened to swallow me whole. Surely Edward .... but I couldn't finish the thought due to we had just arrived at the most horrifying scene. Sam stood over Edward's shredded body with a match,I tried to scream but my lungs had shut down,my brain screamed but my body hold no response. I hung there helpless on Jacob's back as I watched Edward's remains go up in flames and a thick choking smoke erupt from the mess. My hands slipped and I fell from Jacob's back,my body hit the muddy ground with a thud but I made no attempt to get up,I sat there consumed with the emptiness that Edward had left me with. My eyes stayed glued to the fire that held the love of my existence, in that instant everything,life,love,meaning was over. My body became numb, I felt nothing, I heard nothing, all I wanted to do in this moment was die. That word sounded so beautiful and all of a sudden those flames looked inviting,I began to crawl towards them but a hand seized me and pulled me away. "Bella, god dammit don't you dare!", Jacob bellowed as he pinned me down away from the flames. Tears spilled down my cheeks in that instant as my body became the host of a pain so unbearable as it ripped my insides to shreds. I lay there shaking and crying as Jacob held me down whimpering "Bella, don't cry". I shrieked at him about how this was all my fault and I pushed him off me. I raced towards the now dead flames and ashes of my dead beloved, "Edward, I'm so sorry....I love you" I whimpered before running off back across the treaty line towards the hospital. I saw a man attempting to mug a helpless old lady and he was holding exactly what I wanted, a gun. I hit that guy in the face and stole his gun before my judgement could get the better of me. I raced into the hospital doors and held my gun at a nurses head.

I watched the hospital doors fly open and Bella of all people storm in. Before I knew it she held a gun to a nurse's head. I run full speed towards her and knocked her to the ground, "Bella what the hell are you doing!?" I asked her and she whimpered back "Gone...All gone...Need....Escape". Alice came up behind me and whispered "Edward's dead Emmett",anger erupted inside me and I spat out "Why Alice?". "He thought Bella was dead", Alice said her voice breaking on the last word. Shock ran through me and without realising it I'd released Bella and she had the gun pointed to her temple. "Edward," she whispered as she pulled the trigger. Alice and I rushed towards Bella but we were to late and the bullet had done its job. Alice and I struggled to control our thirst as blood seeped out from the bullet wound, Carlisle appeared out of nowhere and helped us move Bella to a bed. As we lay Bella down Alice winced, when I looked at her face for answers all I could see was sorrow and pain,today would have been near unbearable for poor little Alice. I went over to her and tried to comfort her but she just pushed me away with a sudden anger in her eyes,anger I thought,that was strange for Alice. All of a sudden Alice straightened up, anger burned in her eyes and before I could stop her she bolted out of the hospital doors not worrying about blowing our secret. I raced after her as did Carlisle leaving Bella alone with Charlie.

I saw that dog kicking around Edward's ashes. That did it for me, after that vision anger became my only emotion consuming me completely as I let the human charade slip completely and bounded off to put the dog down. Emmett and Carlisle raced after me but they should have known it was pointless, I'd lost to much to care about what happened next, all I wanted was that dog to suffer, I blamed him for this all. When I smelt his scent a fierce growl rippled up inside me,I let the anger have it's way with me as I took a leap towards him and ripped him to shreds without a second thought. "Alice!" a voice screamed, the only voice I'd do anything to hear but at this moment it was the one I did not want to hear at all. Jasper came up behind me as I set the dog's remains alight for a safe measure. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and a soothing peace flowed inside me, I tried 2 shake him off, "Jazz let me feel,grieve for them," I pleaded as he held didn't budge an inch but at that moment our futures dissapeared. "Jazz behind you!!" I screamed as terror overtook me but it was to late, the wolves had torn him to shreds. I snarled and threw myself at them caring not whether I lived or I died, only if I got my revenge for the deaths that so wrongly occured. Within minutes it was over.

I watched as the wolves tore apart Alice as they had just torn apart Jasper. I went to lunge but Rose's hiss from the forest kept me calm. Carlisle stood beside me, his face was horrified as he watched another of our family be lost forever. Sam suddenly composed himself and said you may leave in peace, you did not violate the treaty. I shook violently as Carlisle pleaded with me to go without a fight. Only Rose's hands on mine pursuaded me to go quietly...for we got back to Forks I began planning which wolves to take out first, I would avenge my family's deaths. Later that night when Carlisle and Esme were out hunting I snuck out towards La Push. Rose started to follow me so I turned around and said "Babe, I'm going to avenge Alice and Jazz and Edward, I'm not sure if I'll be back, please don't follow me". Rose wouldn't be swayed "I'm coming with you" was her reply and just like that we were off towards Sam's house. Sam didn't see us coming, there was no escape for that fool as we tore him apart I couldn't help but laugh menacingly as he screamed in pain and bled to wolves came but Rose and I fought them all off and killed every last damn one of raced back home satisfied but still empty in a way,sure we'd killed all those.... dogs.... but we'd lost a lot. It was going to take more than them dead for our family to heal.


End file.
